In the pharmaceutical, food and cosmetic industries, liquid-based products often come in packaging as a complete, constituted product ready for use. Such product packaging is usually single-use and disposable, rather than being refillable or reusable. Packages often contain a quantity of the product which exceeds that required for a single usage, resulting in the remainder of the product drying out, spoiling, or otherwise going to waste.
These products are commonly sold pre-constituted, i.e. hydrated, ready for immediate use by the end user. However, these products often require stabilizers and chemical preservatives to prevent spoilage. Otherwise, the products would have short shelf lives. These additives detract from how natural the product is. Consumers desire a more natural product, so additives should be avoided when possible. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide packaging that does not require the use of such chemical additives.
Many products, particularly products in the cosmetic and hair care industries, can be very expensive for the end user. Consumers desire a more affordable product they can use themselves, rather than go to a professional for that product. Providing a packaging that can separate powdered and hydrating components in different compartments of the same package would be a desirable manner in which to present the product to the end users.
Machines that are capable of creating a package that will have liquid and dry components stored in separate compartments of the same packaging, particularly a machine that is operable to simultaneously place the liquid and powder components into the packaging as the packaging is being formed, would be desirable.